Le chat et le phénix
by BelaSerdaigle01
Summary: Minerva est enseignante à Poudlard depuis près de 7 ans. Une profonde amitié s'était tissée entre Albus et elle. Aujourd'hui elle aime Albus, mais elle ne sait pas comment lui déclarer sa flamme. Mais elle va avoir une idée de génie.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Minerva est enseignante à Poudlard depuis près de 7 ans. Une profonde amitié s'était tissée entre Albus et elle. Aujourd'hui elle aime Albus, mais elle ne sait pas comment lui déclarer sa flamme. Mais elle va avoir une idée de génie.

Chapitre 1 : Derniers jours de janvier

Minerva contemplait pensivement le soleil qui se couchait derrière les montagnes. Elle avait une pile de copies de quatrième année à corriger mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle reporta tant bien que mal son attention sur la copie d'un certain Martin Liokosius, de Serpentard. Mais rien à faire, elle s'aperçut qu'elle relisait éternellement la même ligne.

La sorcière se leva, et décida d'aller faire une partie d'échecs chez Albus. Ces parties la détendaient toujours et elle pourrait toujours corriger quatre ou cinq devoirs après.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle sut qu'elle était attendue. Il avait déjà sorti le plateau d'échecs et un bol de tritons au gingembre, ses biscuits préférés.

- Bonsoir Minerva.

- Bonsoir Albus. Nous jouons ?, demanda-t-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête l'échéquier.

- Si tu veux. Je prends les blancs, répondit le directeur joyeusement.

Minerva s'assit à sa chaise habituelle et la partie commença.

Comme à chaque fois, elle connut l'immense plaisir de battre Dumbledore, son meilleur ami bien qu'ils aient 20 ans de différence.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Minerva, tu triches !

- Ou je suis plus douée que toi.

La réponse paisible de Minerva le fit rire, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son rire était très charmant.

- Je dois y aller, je dois avancer dans mes corrections de quatrième année.

- Bonne chance et bonne nuit, alors.

Le directeur semblait un peu déçu.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Albus.

Elle aussi était déçue de devoir s'en aller, alors qu'elle était si bien avec lui. Ses yeux pétillants, son sourire charmeur, son rire de cristal...

Non, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à ça !

Elle regagna rapidement son bureau et commença à corriger ses copies, en étant concentrée, cette fois-ci. Il était près de 11 heures quand elle acheva sa tache rébarbative qui avait au moins le mérite d'arrêter de la faire penser à son directeur. Elle poussa alors une petite porte camouflée par une teinture aux couleurs de l'Ecosse et gagna sa chambre, une petite pièce meublée avec goût et rangée avec soin.

Minerva dénoua alors son chignon et brossa rapidement ses cheveux d'ébène. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et se coucha, fatiguée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Minerva eut une idée lumineuse. Un bal pour la Saint-Valentin, dans un peu plus de deux semaines, et qui tombait un samedi ! Un bal pour pouvoir danser avec Albus ! Un bal pour lui avouer qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui ! Restait à la mettre en place, cette idée. Mais le professeur de métamorphose savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur quelqu'uns de ses lions ( elle choisirait les plus discrets et les moins susceptibles de répandre la nouvelle ), qui lui étaient si dévoués. Se promettant de creuser un peu son idée le soir, la jeune femme se dirigea allègrement vers la Grande Salle.

Albus était déjà là. Elle prit place à côté de lui et se servit des tranches de bacon. Devenir Animagus lui avait fait développer un goût prononcé pour la viande à tous les repas.

- Bien dormi ?, la questionna le directeur.

- Oui et vous ?

Le directeur et son amie ne se tutoyaient qu'en privé.

- J'ai dormi comme une pierre. Cette partie d'échecs avec vous m'a épuisé et...

- Chut ! Pas si fort !, l'interrompit McGonagall en jetant un regard méfiant à ses collègues.

- Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas qu'on sache que nous faisons des parties d'échecs parfois ? Déjà que _vous_ me forcez à vous vouvoyez en public !

- Je ne veux simplement pas que...

Elle jeta un regard vers Slughorn, puis vers ses autres collègues. Soudain, elle se demanda si ce bal était une bonne idée. Après tout, Minerva détestait être le centre de l'attention. Et elle n'y avait pas pensé quand cette idée saugrenue lui était venue à l'esprit. Hum, après tout ce serait un bal, elle pourrait bien faire sa déclaration quelque part dans le parc.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil embarrassé à Albus, car celui-ci attendait toujours la fin de sa phrase.

- Que ? , essaya-t-il de l'aider.

- Rien, rien...

Quelques heures plus tard, à 13h, Minerva avait deux heures de libre. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

- Couinesouris !, dit-elle en arrivant devant la gargouille.

Celle-ci s'écarta sans un bruit et le professeur de métamorphose gravit les marches d'un escalier en colimaçon pour venir frapper à la porte d'Albus.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et entra.

- Minerva ! Quelle surprise, s'exclama Albus. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

- J'ai eu une idée. La Saint-Valentin tombe, comme tu le sais surement, un samedi. Et j'ai pensé qu'au lieu de mettre ce rose écoeurant partout, on pourrait organiser un...bal.

- Excellente idée. Ca changera agréablement les élèves. Mais il faut que ça s'organise, un bal.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On est tout de même le 28 janvier.

Et ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à tout préparer.

- Je crois que tout est presque achevé. Il ne reste plus qu'à acheter des stocks de Bièreaubeurre au patron des Trois Balais et...

- Minerva, tu pourrais passer ici ce soir après tes cours pour peaufiner les détails ?, la coupa son ami en souriant.

Lorsqu'elle s'emballait, son amie ne s'arrêtait pas.

- Je serai là.

- Parfait. A tout à l'heure, alors.

Minerva quitta à regret le bureau directorial. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui ! Sa voix grave mais douce ! Ses paroles apaisantes !

La jeune femme traversa le château une seconde fois, mais en sens inverse. Elle entra dans sa salle de classe où elle avait cours avec des sixième année avec 10 minutes d'avance et lança un Accio pour amener de son bureau les dizaines de miroir qui allaient être utile à son cours sur la métamorphose humaine.

N'ayant rien à faire à part attendre, la jeune femme prit un crayon et un bout de parchemin pour dessiner Albus. Ses coups de crayon étaient nets et rapides. Elle contempla le résultat: son ami semblait vouloir ce détacher de la feuille. Elle rangea le parchemin dans son sac et décida de commencer à planifier ce qu'elle devrait faire pour sa déclaration. Enfin la cloche sonna, et le professeur rangea précipitamment le parchemin tandis que les premiers élèves entraient dans la salle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Préparation intense

De la fenêtre de son bureau, Minerva contemplait la pluie tomber. Le ciel était sombre, et la jeune femme voyait le niveau du lac monter un peu plus chaque heure. Une inondation ne s'était produite que deux fois à Poudlard: la première était survenue vers les années 1010, du temps où les Fondateurs étaient unis, et avait été stoppée avant d'inonder complètement les cachots. La seconde, au contraire, ne s'était arrêtée qu'au premier étage et avait eu lieu à l'époque sombre de la magie, vers 1170. Mais une inondation ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt: Dumbledore était suffisamment intelligent et puissant pour en stoper une dès son commencement.

Le ventre de Minerva gargouilla: il était presque l'heure de manger. La sorcière, pour s'occuper avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle, prit la Gazette du Sorcier qui reposait sur son bureau. Elle l'ouvrit et lut la Une:

_Une sorcière qui ne manque pas d'air_

_Mrs Folalié, une sorcière de 34 ans domiciliée au 43 Dowming Street, Londres, a été hier internée à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste avec sa famille. Mais si son mari et ses deux fils, âgés respectivement de 7 et 4 ans, sont à l'étage Pathologie des Sortilèges, elle est internée pour folie. En effet, elle aurait gonflé sa famille comme des ballons, pour ensuite les pourchasser à travers la maison avec une aiguille en criant " Je vais vous perçer ! ". Son mari étant un Cracmol, il n'a pu se défendre. Quand aux deux petits, ils restent traumatisés à la suite de cette expérience. Leur père a révélé que sa femme et lui allaient divorcer et que la douleur de la séparation la rendue folle, elle qui était déjà instable ( suite en pages centrales )_

Minerva reposa le journal. Le sujet ne l'intéressait guère, et puis de toute manière, il était l'heure de manger.

Il pleuvait toujours.

Albus était déjà, mais à part quelques élèves, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Minerva prit place à côté de son ami et se servit du rôti et des pommes de terre.

- Comment allez-vous, ma chère ?

- Bien, mais toute cette humidité me déplait. Je n'aime pas plus que ça l'eau.

Albus pouffa en voyant la mine de Minerva, qui n'aimait vraiment pas l'eau, et lui tendit un hors-série du Mensuel de Métamorphose.

- J'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresser.

La sorcière rougit et marmonna un " merci, Albus " en rangeant le magazine.

- Vous viendrez prendre un thé, ce soir ?, demanda Albus.

La sorcière acquiesa.

- Au fait, pour le bal, deux élèves de ma maison ont proposé de s'occuper de la musique e de la décoration de la Grande Salle, fit Minerva.

- Et vous avez accepté ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'ils sont dignes de confiance. Et puis, ils sont nés-moldus, ils savent bien ce qu'on fait pour ce genre de choses. Mieux que moi, en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. A ce moment Pomona Chourave, une nouvelle professeure de botanique arrivée l'an dernier, s'assit à côté de Minerva. Elles s'entendaient vraiment bien, et se confiaient tout.

- Un bal pour la Saint-Valentin ?, murmura-t-elle. C'est le moment, Mina ! Demain c'est samedi, on va tout préparer pour que tu fasses ta déclaration. Ta tenue, ton discours..., ajouta-t-elle en la regardant.

- On en reparlera demain, fit sa collègue en jetant un coup d'oeil à Albus.

Ce soir-là, après avoir longuement parlé avec son ami, Minerva se coucha, anxieuse. On était le 1 février, et la Saint-Valentin était dans deux semaines.

* * *

- Mina ! Lève-toi, il est 7 heures et quart !

- Hein ?

Minerva émergea des brumes du sommeil pour voir Pomona assise sur son lit.

- Mais justement ! On est samedi, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Et dans deux semaines, tu vas faire ta déclaration à l'amour de ta vie ! Ce qui exige un minimum de préparation ! Habille-toi, on déjeune en vitesse et on file à Pré-au-Lard t'acheter une robe et réfléchir devant une bonne Bièreaubeurre à comment tu seras coiffée, et tout le tralala !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! Aujourd'hui c'est moi la chef !, répondit son amie sans rire.

Minerva décida qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester et s'habilla. Pomona déclara ensuite que petit-déjeuner était trop long, alors elle demanda aux elfes de maisons deux croissants et les professeurs prirent la direction de Pré-au-Lard.

- Alors, premièrement, tu dois ab-so-lu-ment avoir autre chose qu'une horrible robe écossaise à mettre !, déclara le professeur de botanique.

- Mes robes écossaises ne sont pas ho..., commença Minerva.

- Taratata. Aujourd'hui, JE décide, la coupa sa collègue enthousiaste.

Elle la traîna chez une boutique de prêt-à-sorciers ( la seule d'ailleurs ) de Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu verras, tu trouveras bien quelque chose.

- Je te préviens, avertit Minerva, je ne porterais jamais une robe avec du rose dessus !

- C'est ça, c'est ça...

Pomona chercha un peu dans la boutique sous l'oeil attentif du vendeur.

- Alors, voyons voir... Robes de bal... J'ai trouvé ! Tu as de la chance, il y en a plein !

- Mouais...

- Que dirais-tu de celle-là ?

- Bof...

- Ou celle-ci ?

- Mouais...

- Ou encore celle-là ?

- Elle est rose !

Minerva s'éloigna un peu et vit soudain... la robe de ses rêves ! C'était une robe rouge qui scintillait de mille feux. Elle avait la forme des robes professeurales de Minerva, mais était un peu plus...moulante.

Pomona la rejoignit.

- C'est celle-ci qu'il te faut ! Je te l'offre !

- Non, c'est pas la peine, je...

- Ne discute pas !

Pomona paya et les deux sorcières quittèrent la boutique.

- Direction les Trois Balais !, déclara Pomona.

Minerva obtempéra et bientôt elles furent assises devant une bonne Biéreaubeurre.

- Alors il faudra que tu détaches les cheveux, tu es tellement belle sans ton chignon !

- Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'attirer l'attention...

- Et l'attention d'Albus, tu ne veux pas l'attirer ?

Minerva se renfrogna et but une gorgée de Biérreaubeurre pour se donner une contenance.

- Rentrons au château, lui dit Pomona.

Les deux sorcières se levèrent, payèrent et reprirent la direction de Poudlard.


End file.
